lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Thomas/Theories
Name origin * In Greek, the name Thomas means "Twin." The name, or variations of it, appears frequently in Lost. Including Claire's boyfriend, there are: **Tom Brennan, Kate's childhood sweetheart seen in . **Tommy, Charlie's drug dealer seen in . **In , Ana Lucia's nickname for Christian Shephard is "Tom." **Tom is one of the Others, previously known by fans as Mr. Friendly . **According to the Hanso Foundation website, Thomas Mittelwerk (Dr. Thomas Werner Mittelwerk) is the company's President and Chief Technologist. **He could also be connected to Bad Twin as the name "Thomas" means "Twin". Relation to The Others/The DHARMA Initiative * Thomas looks similar enough to Ben to be his son. ** It is possible for him to be Ben's son in light of The Others recently revealed on and off-island dealings in the field of artificial/assisted impregnation. ** As begetting a son/heir was impossible for Ben while he was on the island (and he couldn't or wouldn't leave the island, Jacob/Mittelos arranged for a surrogate mother to be found and impregnated. ***But Ben did leave the island regularly, so this wouldn't have been necessary. ** This connection to Ben is a possible reason for Charles Widmore to be interested in his artwork. ** This connection to Ben is a possible reason for his paintings' subject matter to resonate with the island. Some sort of artistic resonation with the dark things that have taken place there.. The mural is possibly another example of an artist drawing inspiration from The Island. * Thomas is the son of Tom (aka Mr. Friendly, Zeke, Bluebeard etc.) * Thomas is another Dharma recruiter who got Claire pregnant for experimental reasons. ** This theory helps explain why Thomas first was enthusiastic about the pregnancy, then abruptly abandoned Claire, causing her to consider giving up the baby -- manipulating her into the chain of events that caused her to end up on the island. ***Thomas had to stay long enough to get Claire to be past the time for a safe elective abortion. She was far enough along to continue with the pregnancy and travel in time for the "crash". * Thomas was a previous resident of the Hatch. Perhaps when the DHARMA Initiative was working properly, volunteers were able to leave the Island after their 540 days were up? * Charles Widmore came to know Thomas's art through The DHARMA Initiative somehow. * Charles Widmore owning one of Thomas' paintings means that: A: They know each other somehow, B: In spite of his remarkable lack of talent, Thomas has become a success and collectors are buying his works. * Thomas is an island native. He was acting on Ben/Jacob's orders when he impregnated Claire,then left her abruptly, perhaps to determine if island natives could reproduce off-island. **Thomas was an incidental inseminator of Claire, but was somehow connected to Widmore, the fake psychic Malkin, and the adoption people. Although Danielle gave live birth (1988) to a daughter conceived off-island before the purge (1992), they needed to know if live birth could happen post purge (2004). **Thomas could have been in the dark about the island and Claire's son's fate at first, but was informed and paid to bow out at the end to cause her to go on the airplane. * Thomas is the son of Horace and Amy. The meeting of Thomas, the son of Dharma people, and Claire, the daughter of a Hostile/Other (Christian), was orchestrated by Dharma and the Hostiles in order for Aaron to be born who is special to the Island. **Horace and Amy gave birth to Ethan (Rom?) in 1977. **Thomas met up with Claire (post 2000) long after the demise of Dharma by the purge (1992) ***But Ethan was not purged. Are we also to assume Horace and Amy had only one child? Or that Ethan Thomas Goodspeed is his real name? Relation to Desmond/mural * Several of his paintings look similar in style to the mural inside The Hatch. Bottles of artist's acrylic paints are seen in both locations. It is known that executive producer Jack Bender painted the Mural; it is unknown if he also created Thomas' paintings. * Thomas may be related in some way to Desmond, since he is most likely the one who painted the mural in the Swan Station. He may be a brother, twin, fellow artist... ** How could they be twins? Desmond seems to be around a decade older than Thomas. * Thomas did NOT paint the mural in the Swan Station: In the season two bonus features disc, it is revealed that the mural was painted by Desmond. This, coupled with Desmond's intimation to Claire in , that maybe Thomas "thought he was doing what was best" for Aaron when he left Claire, strengthens the theory that Desmond and Thomas may be related, or at least know each other. * There is a red lava lamp in the Swan similar (if not identical) to the one in his apartment... but how could he have been in the Swan if we last see him only a couple of months before the crash? ** A lack of different props could be the issue here. ** Or, this may be a notable observation. The possible mysteries of time-travel on LOST may come into play here. *** When the Hatch imploded, Charlie travelled back in time, sought out Thomas and scared him into leaving Claire, thus setting in motion her (and Aaron) coming to the Island. This would account for why Charlie was so intent on finding out about Desmond's experience; he knew that Desmond went back in time and wanted to know what he did in the past. It also accounts for why he seemed so happy to see Claire on the beach after escaping the Hatch (when he saw her he realized his mission in the past had been a success) Family *He is the son of Charles Widmore. Like Christian, Widmore has a child by another woman living in Australia, ie. Claire. es:Thomas/Theories it:Thomas/Theories pt:Thomas/Theories